bokunoheroacademiafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Iwatobi Fenniko
"What use is having a quirk - of a society that judges others by their inborn traits - if the common citizen isn't allowed to use their gifts in public?" - Iwatobi Fenniko Iwatobi Fenniko (いわとびフェニコ, Iwa-tobi feniko) is a college student from America studying abroad in Japan. She has taken up vigilantism as a hobby due to circumstances, but is thinking of obtaining a legal liscense soon. Appearance Fenniko is a small girl with a slight runner's build. She has a heart shaped face, a small button nose and a permanent slight blush. Her eyes are three-toned; the top of which are blue and the bottom goldish-yellow, meeting in the middle to make a nice green - hers is a unique iris which frames slit, cat-like pupils. Her hair is sakura-pink, reaching her lower back and long bangs. She has two long, triangular ears and a foxy tail - both of which are the same color as her hair, but having white tips. She is so pale that she has trouble finding make-up in her skin tone, but not quite paper-white. She is often found wearing comfortable clothing - her style being "whatever I drag out of the closet in the morning". She shops mostly in thrift shops, so the things she wears can sometimes be out of date; however, she really wouldn't be able to tell the difference. She is almost always wearing a jacket, hoodie, or some other such article when in public. With her make-up troubles and her general lack of need for such things - she finds wearing make-up and jewelry troublesome. She will almost never be caught wearing make-up, but can be caught wearing one or two pieces of jewelry from time to time. The only two things that will always be on her person are two rings her father bought for her before her trip abroad. One is on her left middle finger and has a single emerald stone, while the other is on her right ring finger with two quartz stones framing a small sapphire one. Personality "The best problem solvers are the lazy ones. They will look for the fastest route to success." - Iwatobi Fenniko Fenniko is very laidback, not really liking to plan out anything, and instead reacts and adapts to her situation. That's not to say that she is incapable of following a plan, just that she finds it to be very troublesome. She is one for procrastination and laziness; however, if she puts her mind to something, she will not stop until finished and has standards as to the quality of her work (being almost perfectionist). She is frequently tired, and her energy levels deplete easily. She is also very sarcastic and dry witted. It doesn't bother Fenniko to follow the leader, prefering non-confrontation - that said, she always seems to be put in a leadership situation. She's not bad at being a leader (it's actually one of her stronger points), but she finds it very trying when others can't seem to understand her standards or work together. It would take less work and expend less effort to just follow someone else's lead. She is not very extroverted, and maintains a very neutral thought process - Fenniko often can't side fully with one side or the other in an argument because she sees both sides. This makes her very good at compromises, but she has difficulty making decisions unless she feels strongly about the topic. Fenniko has a small friend group her age, and even then she doesn't hang out with them often. She finds more in common with her elders, making friends easily with proffessers and her parent's friends. She enjoys small children (anyone younger than highschool age), and her low energy levels seem to dissapear when around them. While Fenniko enjoys solitarity, she needs some background noise to accompany her - solved easily by music and the tv. She loves reading, cooking, researching interesting topics, rock climbing, listening to music, eating - basically anything she can do on her own. Fenniko actually does enjoy some group activities, but she usually sits on the sidelines to watch. She really only participates if it's with family members, or she takes the role of teaching/advising others. She dislikes sports - okay, only the sports that include any form of ball. She also dislikes timed tests, cooked fruits and vegetables (prefers them raw), video games, boredom, the end result of falling from a height, etc. She has only two phobias: needles and spiders. She doesn't know why. She can talk about needles just fine, but will work herself into hysterics over being near one. She can't even really think in depth about a spider, so she avoids that subject with fervor. Fenniko doesn't often participate in group activities or games outside of her family members, so many don't know this, but Fenniko is actually very competitive. It is a side to herself she doesn't enjoy very much, seeing as she was also a sore loser as a child; this trait caused others to not want to play with her, as well as the trait being something she hated in others. She sometimes has ornery streaks - being irritable, sarcastic and etc. Not that she isn't sarcastic most of the time, but is doesn't have the bite it does when she gets into a mood. She has ADD, which shows itself in the form of bad memory and the inability to have a filter. Fenniko can't really remember anything - what she had for breakfast, her brother's age, another person's name, etc. - unless she considers the information important. She doesn't often understand why others get upset about what she says or does until someone explains it to her. She just doesn't think about the different ways her actions or words could be taken - she often doesn't even mean any harm, it's just that she knows what she means in her head and forgets others think differently. Fenniko is a deep thinker - often daydreaming or considering questions of philosophical nature. She doesn't really share these thoughts with others often, because Fenniko knows she thinks differently to the rest of society. She knows what society does to those who scare them (to those who do not conform), so she tries to keep silent. Though she sometimes lets a thing or two slip due to her ADD, she is often quick to try to smooth things over (if she even realizes she slipped). History (to be updated) Synopsis (to be updated) Quirk and Abilities Quirk: Teleport - '''Teleport is an emission (probably) type quirk which allows the user to teleport to anyplace they can see real time. While it can not be used with a picture, painting, video etc. - binoculars or other vision enhancers will pair with the quirk just fine. Fenniko is a civilian (and hobbyist criminal), so she has never truly trained this quirk to its full potential. As such, she is unaware if using a live camera/video stream would even work. She uses this quirk sparingly - as is usual for any civilian without a liscense for public use - before she turned to vigilantism as a hobby. She uses her quirk to move others to safety in event of a crisis, as well as to get past obsticles in her way. Once she actually has the time to take the hero liscense test, she will be able to do more with her quirk openly. '''Abilities: * Tools and Equipment (to be updated) Relationships *Immediate Family: **Iwatobi Homura - father ***engineer **Iwatobi Jasmine (nee Grace) - mother ***pharmacist **Iwatobi Ramona - younger sister **Iwatobi Hoyt - younger brother *Extended Family: **Anne Grace - maternal grandmother **James Grace - maternal grandfather (deceased) ***Richard Grace - maternal uncle ****Levi Grace - maternal cousin **Merida Sasser (nee Wicker) - paternal grandmother **Iwatobi Rai - paternal grandfather ***Iwatobi Sachiko - paternal aunt ****Iwatobi Beezus - adopted paternal cousin ****Laurel Henderson - paternal cousin *****engaged to Samael Briant **Donald Sasser - grandfather in law ***Melanie Sasser - paternal aunt ****Atticus Daughtry - paternal cousin ****Angel Daughtry - paternal cousin *Friends: **Elizabeth Thorton - best friend **Hannah "Elli" Wilson - older sister figure **(to be updated) Trivia *Fenniko is such an otaku - she chose Japan for her study abroad trip because it was her long time dream to come to the land of manga and anime. *Fenniko is a culinary major, minoring in Food Art and Entreprenuership *Fenniko is bi-lingual - her father is a Japanese-American, and many other family members speak other languages *Fenniko's family lives in Mississippi, USA *Fenniko doesn't really use honorifics - not because she doesn't understand them, but because she isn't used to them having grown up in the states *Fenniko has a facination of knives - her friends don't really trust her with them, even though she's undergoing chef training, as a result of her facination *If you let her, Fenniko will never stop talking about her family back in the states - creating the impression of homesickness (really, she's just one great Hughes impersonation come to life) Quotes *"What use is having a quirk - of a society that judges others by their inborn traits - if the common citizen isn't allowed to use their gifts in public?" *"The best problem solvers are the lazy ones. They will look for the fastest route to success." *"Ah~ the ever elusive Tomorrow; the mystical land where 99% of all human productivity, motivaton and productivity is stored." *"No, I'm serious; this is my third time walking in here. Can you help me remember what I'm supposed to be doing?" *"I always mean what I say...I may not mean to say it out loud, but I always mean it." *"This too shall pass. It might pass like a kidney stone, but it will pass." *"May the forces of evil be lost on the way to your house." *"If we shouldn't eat at night, why is there a light in the fridge?' *"I'm just going to flip the omlet here, and...I'm having scrambled eggs." *